


Hold On Tight

by Beathen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only by rejecting what he had can Severus truly appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on February 13th, 2006. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. My everlasting devotion to the wonderful unbroken_halo for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.  
> *Written as a birthday present for occasusvenustas/occasus_crisis who supplied me with the plot idea.

While it was not a known fact among the Hogwarts staff that Severus Snape left the castle regularly year round, they were able to pick up on the fact that every so often the Potions Master's sarcasm and biting remarks seemed to diminish. All the professors privately wondered what happened to cause such a change, but none ever had the fortitude to pose the ever-present question to the man. Doing so would probably be a death wish, or at least be worthy of a hex or two. There were speculations flying around the staff room, in hushed tones, that Snape has some sort of disease and he had treatment for it that alleviated his grumpy attitude. Another guess, provided by the younger students, was that he was a vampire who would feed every now and then to replenish the iron level in his blood. These two scenarios were the favorite among the staff even though there were others floating around that would come to the fore every now and then.

What no one would ever dream of thinking, however, was that his calm mood was due to the fact that he'd just buggered someone senseless. It was absurd to even think this as Snape's stony exterior did not exactly promote the idea that he would ever be romantically involved with anyone. Not that he was exactly _romantic_ about the whole affair; He liked sex, not the lovey-dovey fawning that the younger generation seemed so fond of, where the boundaries between being "in love" and buggering or being buggered were virtually the same thing. Severus had no use for that exaggerated display as it would seriously cut into his work, not to mention that anyone hanging on to him would inevitably become rather annoying.

No. For Severus, it was about sex and the control that it entailed. He would leave Hogwarts and head to a Muggle bar more often than not, a Wizarding one at other times if he could get away with not being recognized; The clean-up afterwards was so much easier if you could magic away the remnants of physical release. Once he had settled down with a drink, he would watch the crowd to search for a likely candidate for the evenings more pleasant activities. Sometimes men would approach him, which was preferable, but not always a good thing. Most were already three sheets to the wind and the reek wafting off their bodies was strong enough to quell even the tiniest bit of arousal. On occasion, however, those who approached Severus were still of sound mind and they too would like to take part in more intimate acts that a crowded bar could not provide.

The liaisons would always take place at either a local hotel or the other man's home. Severus always made it clear before leaving with the, usually, younger man that he tops exclusively. It was the ultimate way for him to get off while maintaining a level of distance from the other. After a few hours of handjobs, blowjobs, and buggering (but no kissing on the mouth) Severus would clean up and leave. He hated morning after awkwardness and the questions or declarations that would soon follow. It was much easier to avoid it all together. As a rule, he would never spend more than one night in another man's company.

As for considering other professors at Hogwarts, it was a non-issue. Any of the candidates were either too old, too short, too large or dead, not to mention the fact that he would have to interact with them on a daily basis which could make tensions rise exponentially if the intended liaison did not go well. This all came crashing to the ground the year that Harry Potter became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no mistaking the fact that the former student had grown up. Gone were the soft features of youth. In its place were the hard lines of adulthood carved onto his face, all adolescent fat gone. The green eyes were still as pronounced as ever, but even more so now that Harry had bought lightweight frames for his glasses. Judging by what Severus could see, he imagined a toned chest and strong muscles hidden beneath the fabric of the elegant navy robes Harry wore. In a word, the man was beautiful. No, stunning. All his past lovers were passable in the looks department, but here before him was a specimen of rare beauty. His cock, having a mind of its own, decided to make its presence known to Severus very quickly at the first glance of the other man. He groaned quietly to himself. Of all the people to pique his interest so fully it would, of course, have to be Potter - the bane of his existence, foolish Gryffindor, and all around annoyance. He tried to avoid contact with Potter until absolutely necessary, which happened during the first night the students came back.

Severus was sitting in his usual chair at the end of the staff table when Harry swept into the Great Hall (to a chorus of female sighs) and sat down next to him.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Potter."

The corners of Harry's mouth quirked up at the one word reply. "At a loss for words, _Snape_?" he said, adding emphasis to the surname.

"I'm not in the habit of wasting the energy to make pleasantries with someone I can barely stand to be around, _Potter_." Snape was trying to keep a cool façade to hide his sudden erection, and throwing insults was the easiest way to accomplish that.

"Shame." Harry said lightly, not rising to the bait. "Just when I thought a few years without me would lighten you up a bit." He folded his napkin in his lap before speaking again. "By the way, you don't have to call me by my last name, _Severus_."

Severus glanced over to the smiling boy - no, man - pinning him with his dark gaze. "Is there any reason I should call you otherwise, _Potter_?"

Harry laughed outright, earning some reproachful glances from some of the other professors. The headmaster was still going on about the rules to all the students, and really, Harry should be paying attention, those looks told him. Lowering his voice and leaning towards the Potions Master Harry whispered, "Well, it would be more appropriate to call me 'Harry' now that we're to work together. Don't you think so, Severus?" His last statement was punctuated with Harry gently brushing his hand along the outer edges of Snape's thigh.

Severus almost jumped at the contact, but managed to keep himself in check. _'Good Lord,'_ he thought, _'there is no way that such a mundane statement should sound so... seductive.'_ Suddenly, a flood of fantasies came rolling through his mind for what he wanted to do to the man next to him. Fortunately, what came out of his mouth was much more tame. "Very well, _Harry_. I will acquiesce to your request."

Maybe seducing the young Gryffindor into a night of passion would be easier than he thought and it just seemed that Pot- Harry would be amenable to his desire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus walked into the staff room after teaching his last class of the day. First days were always the worst and it was showing in the way his shoulders were slumped and there seemed to be a permanent crease between his brows. So intent was he on getting to his usual seat in front of the fire that he almost didn't notice that it was already taken.

"Hello, Severus." Came a slightly muffled voice from near his backside. Severus straightened up quickly and spun around. Harry's legs were tucked up underneath him and he had an amused look on his face. "Long day?"

"You have no idea." Severus grumbled as he shuffled over to the other seat and slumped into the cushions, a hand raising to knead his temple.

Harry put his feet back on the ground and rose to his feet. "Yes, I do. It was my first day, too, except it was also my first day _ever_. I think I win." He walked behind Severus and put his hands on the Potions Master's shoulder. 

Severus jumped. "What are you doing?" he asked wearily.

"I thought maybe a backrub might help ease some of your tension." Harry said casually as he began to knead the muscles beneath his hands. "You definitely need to loosen up. Your back is just one big knot."

"And how do you propose I do that having to deal with the equivalent of one Longbottom per class? At least in your year there was only the one." 

Chuckling quietly, Harry leaned over to whisper in Severus' ear, "I can think of a thing or two." He released the shoulders and walked out of the staff room without a backward glance.

Had Harry looked back, he would have seen a flare of lust ignite in Severus' eyes, and a growing bulge in his lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon at lunch, Severus sat calmly at the head table drinking his tea and watching out for unruly children to chastise. So far, they were all behaving, much to his consternation. He loved hurling comments to the students to see if he could get a response that would be worthy of a detention.

But what Severus was really concentrating on was the fact that Harry hadn't come in to eat and he wondered what could be keeping the newest professor. He needed all the time he could to interact with the man before asking for - no, demanding - a fuck and wanted to make sure Harry wouldn't run screaming from his sight. 

Finally, with five minutes of the lunch hour left, Harry entered the Hall in a flurry of robes, his face flushed and breathing heavily.

Pant. "Good Afternoon." Pant. "Severus."

Severus lowered his cup from his mouth. "I suppose it is."

Having finally regained normally breathing, Harry laughed. "You're never one to give a straight answer are you?" He started shoveling food onto his plate and into his mouth before it all disappeared.

Glancing over at the uncouth display, Severus' lip quirked a bit, not quite reaching the height to call it a smile. "Hmm."

That sat that way for a few moments, Harry eating as fast as he could and Severus glaring at the last stragglers who were making their way out of the Great Hall. Setting his cup down, Severus said, "Harry."

Harry prompted dropped his fork, and it clattered to the floor. He swallowed the last of the food in his mouth and leaned back in his chair. "Oops."

"Quite." There was a pause as Severus wasn't sure how to broach the topic he wanted to discuss, and discretely at that. They were, after all, still sitting in a public area. After a moment, he asked, "Would you like to have a drink with me after last class?" He glanced over to Harry, having avoided his eyes during the question.

Harry's eyes were practically sparkling as he replied. "I wouldn't miss it." As he stood up to leave, he deliberately brushed his hip against Severus' arm and trailed a hand through his hair as he walked out.

After Harry had left, Severus looked down at his lap, groaning. He stood up carefully to prevent the fabric of his clothes to rub too hard against his erection or else he would explode before he made it to the loo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Promptly at 4:30pm there was a knock on Severus' door and he called out, "Enter."

The door opened and Harry walked in, crossing the room to sit in one of the chairs placed near the fire, while Severus sat on the couch across from him. There was an almost strained silence between the two of them as if neither knew how to begin. Harry had never been in Severus' personal rooms, and Severus had never invited anyone in (Dumbledore excluded, as he had never been invited, but used to barge in anyway).

Severus shifted in his seat and finally asked, "Tea or something stronger?"

Blowing out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding, Harry grinned. "Something stronger." 

Severus stood, retrieved some drinks from a cabinet, and returned to the couch, having already handed Harry his glass. He took a sip of his scotch and almost choked as he was swallowing. Harry had, at that moment, sat next to him on the couch, trapping him between the DADA professor and the armrest.

"Do you mind, Potter?" Severus snapped.

Harry took a sip of his drink. "Harry."

"Fine. Do you mind, Harry? It's not necessary to be joined at the hip in order to have a drink."

"No. But it's much more pleasant." Harry swallowed the last liquid in his glass and placed in on the table in front of him. He grabbed Severus' glass as well and also set it down. Leaning back against the cushions, Harry swiveled his head to look up at Severus' face.

Severus was a bit uncomfortable with the scrutiny and started to get a bit short-tempered. "What are you looking at?" He knew he had a large nose, for goodness sake, one didn't need to stare at it. 

Harry's head swiveled forwards. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"I find that highly unlikely with what you've have stored in your brain. Quidditch facts and plans for mischief. Bravo." Insults were the best defense when Severus was uncomfortable with a situation. Having a handsome man sitting next to him, in some ways, was uncomfortable.

Instead of rising to the bait, Harry quickly grabbed one of Severus' hands and held it within one of his own. Severus' tried to take his hand back but Harry held on.

Harry was rubbing his fingers up and over and down and under the hand that he was holding, feeling the tips, the webbing between each finger, and lightly touching the palm in an almost caress. "I love your hands. They're so beautiful, the way you stir the liquid in a cauldron." He turned Severus' hand over so that the palm was face up. Harry placed one of his hands on top so that each finger lined up against the other. Severus' fingers were just a bit longer and could curl the tips of his fingers over Harry's if he tried.

Suddenly, Harry pulled the hand to his mouth and fastened his lips over the Potions Master's index finger. He swirled his tongue around the digit in mimicry of what he could do if his lips were attached to another part of Severus' anatomy. Severus' let out a small moan of ecstasy at the sensations that were travelling from his finger down to his groin. His body was once again responding to the attention that Harry was bestowing on him. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the feeling of that slick muscle massaging the tip, the pad and even the knuckles of his finger. He never knew that the erotic sensations he was feeling could be created by this seemingly unsexual act.

All too soon, Harry released the finger, placing a kiss on the tip. Severus opened his eyes, which were glazed from lust, to stare at Harry.

"Harry..."

The person in question quirked his eyebrow and smiled, almost in a way as if he knew a secret that no one else did. He stood up from the couch. "Time for dinner, Severus. We'll miss the main meal if we don't go now." With that, he crossed the room, exiting and shutting the door behind him.

When Harry was gone, Severus flopped his head against the back of the couch forcefully. It seemed that Harry was going to kill him with innuendo, foreplay, and unresolved sexual tension before they ever got to the sex that he so desperately wanted from the man.

And really, who was seducing whom, here? Severus wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every day in the following week Severus brought out an extra glass when he was pouring his after class scotch. Harry would come into his room, hang up his outer robe and join Severus on the couch. They always sat close enough that their legs were touching and sometimes their hands brushed against each other. While enjoying the relaxing atmosphere and that which the drinks provided, each would update the other on the latest mishap or funny incident that had occurred. Every now and then they would lapse into silence and just listen to the other person breathe.

In these moments, Severus kept reminding himself that he wanted to shag Harry and that was it. He wasn't looking for a relationship but a quick release that a good fuck would provide. Once in a while he would slip up and simply enjoy Harry's company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following week, Severus was not in his rooms after class. Madame Pomfrey had requested him to restock her supply of Dreamless Sleep and Painkilling Potion; many of the first years were having difficulty adjusting to life in a castle and away from their families and nightmares and headaches were a common ailment to be alleviated.

As he was standing over a cauldron in his private lab off the main potions classrooms, Harry came in through the door. "You weren't in your rooms today."

"I need to restock the Hospital Wing." Severus was currently chopping up some kind of root or another, possibly valerian. His motions with the knife were quick and sure, with the deftness that only years of chopping and brewing could accord. Not wanting to stop what he was doing, Severus asked, "Can you retrieve a silver stirring rod from the cabinet over here?"

Harry walked behind the lab counter that Severus was working at, but instead of going to the cupboard, he walked up behind Severus instead. He pressed himself against the body in front of him, reaching a hand around to press into the hardness of Severus' prick. 

Severus gasped weakly, his motions with the knife faltering. "Stop..."

Harry began to rub up and down gently. "I'm here to help," he said whispering.

Severus placed the knife onto the counter and placed both hands palm down onto the smooth surface. He hung his head down as he was becoming a bit light-headed. Harry started to press a bit firmer, every now and then running two fingers along the outsides of Severus' cock, outlining its form within the folds of fabric. It was an exquisite feeling - gentle, caring, and tender. His breath became shorter, hitching when Harry would rub across the tip of his prick. He didn't mean to, but his hips started to snap back into Harry's grasp just the tiniest bit, his body looking for the completion that he knew was coming. He could feel an answering hardness against his arse and his mind started playing out the recent fantasies he'd had of the two of them together.

When Harry leaned forward and licked the spot just behind one ear, Severus came in his clothes. Spurt upon spurt of creamy fluid that was starting to seep through his trousers onto Harry's hand, which was milking his cock for everything it was worth. When Harry released him a moment later, Severus could see him out of the corner of his eye, lift his hand to his nose and inhale the scent that lingered there and hummed his approval. He looked into Severus' lust filled eyes and said, "Perhaps we'll save the drink for later."

Severus didn't have the energy to respond and even less energy to stop Harry from leaning close to his face as if he were going to whisper something in his ear and placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek. He backed away slowly, turned and left the lab.Severus waved away the mess in his clothes with his wand and proceeded to finish the potions he was brewing. He ruined the first two attempts, his hands were shaking so badly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After having such a horrible time with his brewing, Severus decided the best thing to do was to go to bed. Hopefully a good night's rest would calm his nerves down so he could get back to being his usual, irritable self.

He didn't get much sleep, though. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, he finally drifted off. His dreams were erratic, jumping all over the place, which didn't seem to bother him much. What did bother him, however, was how erotic it was. Hands, tongues, cocks, and thrusting and moaning was all that flashed through his mind. Severus woke up in the process of coming on his sheets and decided that he needed to resolve his tension once and for all.

Severus' time for the next hour was exhausting, but productive. He reviewed everything that had happened between himself and Harry in order to find a way to proposition the man. It was one thing to be in a bar where a person didn't have to directly ask for sex, it was generally assumed that that was the reason you were there. But what about in a school? He couldn't just go up to him and say 'Harry, I want to shag you. Your rooms or mine?' How crude. Not that he needed to even think about other people, but really, how do they do it? 

Dinner. It should start off with a date, right? That could work. During the course of the conversation, after being sated with food, he could bring up the topic of shagging and see how amenable Harry would be. Judging by recent events, it could be likely.

Relieved that at least one problem was out of the way, Severus went back to sleep, comforted in the hope that very soon he would have a young, handsome man writhing beneath him in ecstasy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Planning was one thing, and putting the plan into motion was another. Whenever Severus saw Harry the day after having made his decision on how to proceed Harry was always near some student or professor. His private life was not something he openly shared with the rest of the professors, or more importantly, the students.

Still, this didn't stop Harry from throwing looks in Severus' direction as often as possible. Both men were so busy with marking that their afternoon drinks had unofficially been put on hold, so Severus didn't have that chance to speak with Harry privately.

Finally, Severus managed to grab a quick moment alone with Harry two days following his decision, which also happened to be a Friday. 

Severus was the last professor still remaining at the Head Table for breakfast when Harry came rushing in to grab a quick bite to eat before his first class was to begin. Any students that were present were far enough away that none would hear him speaking to Harry.

"Good morning, Severus." Harry said around a mouthful of bacon.

"Good morning, Harry." Severus replied, steeling himself up. "Harry, I..."

Harry looked up from his plate at the pause. "Hmm?"

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"We have dinner every night." Harry grinned.

Severus gritted his teeth. "No. Well, yes. What I mean is... will you have dinner with me alone? In my quarters, perhaps?"

If possible, the grin got even bigger. "Sure. What time?"

"Seven o'clock."

Swallowing the last of his coffee, Harry squeezed Severus' thigh and said, "Seven it is, then." He rushed out the door to get to his classroom before the little cretins started to hex each other. Rising from his seat, Severus left to his own classroom, his breakfast doing nothing to quell the fluttering in his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you like some wine, Harry?" Severus asked as he allowed the young man to enter his rooms.

"Do you have butterbeer? I've had a few sips of wine at Ministry functions, but it was never any good."

Severus led Harry to the table he had set up near the fire. "I'm sure I can manage something suitable to your tastes."

"Something suitable to my taste..." Harry murmured, looking up and down the Potions Master's figure. Severus almost blushed, but managed to hold it back by clearing his throat. After he summoned a house elf to deliver the request and the rest of the food, they both sat down. Neither talked as they looked down at their plates as the food appeared on the plates already set on the table and commenced eating without talking.

"So..." Harry started after he cleared his plate, waiting for Severus to say something in the pause.

"Hmm. How was your meal?"

"Good. And yours?"

"Passable."

Harry laughed. "I should have known your inability to give praise would also extend to the food."

"I only give praise to Slytherins. You should know this by now." Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry smirked back. "Well, dinner is over. How about we get to why you invited me here, yes?"

"It's difficult to say."

Leaning onto the cleared table with a gleam in his eye, Harry said, "Then let's not talk. Shall we move this little party into the bedroom?"

This was not what Severus expected to hear, and as such, his jaw dropped open at the suggestion. Here was the man he wanted to shag and Harry was literally throwing himself at Severus. Harry, being as bold as usual, stood and walked around the table. He reached down and grabbed Severus' hand to pull him out of his seat. Severus tried to speak, but all he could manage was a little gulp, as he tried to force the air through his mouth. 

He turned away for a moment to take a large drink of his wine and finally managed to make his throat work. "Just one night, I top, and no kissing on the mouth." He said in a rush.

Instead of answering, Harry leaned over and brushed his lips over Severus' jaw, darting his tongue out lightly to taste the salt on the skin.

Somehow they both managed to make it into the bedroom without tripping over anything. That was a small miracle in and of itself as they were both so intent on groping each other and working to undo their clothing. By the time they made it to the bed, Harry was only wear a shirt and Severus was wearing his trousers.

They hastily shed the last of their clothing and got the first chance to see the other person fully nude. Severus was awed at how beautiful Harry looked; His stomach was firmed with muscles acquired from playing Quidditch and the lines of his body were graceful and smooth. Harry was also amazed at the sight before him. Even fully naked, Severus carried an air of self-worth and confidence and his cock proudly jutted out from within the nest of hair at his groin.

Severus moved towards Harry and guided him backwards onto the bed. He kept repeating to himself as he did so _'just a fuck, just a fuck'_ to keep him focused on the task at hand. When Harry was situated comfortably in the middle of the sheets, he held his arms open for Severus to join him. Not wanting to waste any minute of time, Severus laid down on top of the smaller man, aligning their bodies so that their equally hard cocks lined up. As Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and began to stroke his back, Severus started to move against him, groaning at the friction against his body. He bent his head down and started to lick and suck and kiss Harry's neck and shoulder and then moved upwards to lick at his ear, catching the lobe between his teeth, then laving the hurt with his tongue. 

Harry mewled in response to such wonderful stimulation, his body relaxed, but tensing at the same time. "Severus."

Severus lifted his head. "Yes?"

"Fuck me, now." Harry groaned.

Reaching over to the beside table, Severus retrieved the lubrication he kept there. He popped the top off as he sat up between Harry's outstretched legs and coated his fingers liberally with the viscous substance. As he touched one finger to the puckered entrance before him, he leaned over and licked the tip of Harry's prick. Then, he sucked the whole appendage into his mouth as he pressed his finger forward. Harry groaned out his acceptance of the finger in his arse and the mouth on his cock. 

Severus' motions of sucking, bobbing and licking mirrored those actions going on below, preparing the passage and coating it with the lubrication. He pulled back from Harry, both with his mouth and finger as he added more of the slippery substance to his fingers. This time when he started sucking on the cock, he pushed two fingers in. He quickly found the hard protrusion inside Harry's body and pressed against it, earning a gasp from Harry and a chuckle from himself. He rubbed his fingers together inside Harry's body, pressing the digits outwards as much as possible within such a confined space and stretching the passage and tight ring of muscles guarding the entrance.

Severus finally released the straining prick and slipped his fingers out of Harry's body. "Any second thoughts, Harry?" He whispered.

Harry groaned from the tension in his body and hearing that seductive voice float over him. "No. I need it now!"

Severus coated his cock quickly and lined himself up with Harry. As he pushed forward, easing the tip of his cock past the tight, but slick muscles, he moaned. "As you wish."

Harry, who had been holding his breath, let it all out in one large exhalation, the muscles in his arse loosening from the action. Severus pushed in just a bit more and then stopped to allow Harry to accommodate his girth. Another breath and another push. Another breath and another push. Finally, Severus was fully seated against Harry, his balls rubbing against the other man's crack.

Harry reached his arms over to head to brace himself against the headboard. Looking up at Severus' face, he nodded. Taking this as a sign to start moving, Severus started to thrust in and out in long, slow stokes taking care to build the tension slowly. He had always enjoyed the art of sex and the slow build-up made the final release that much more powerful. Harry's legs wrapped around Severus' waist, holding him in place and to be as comfortable as he could in such a position.

Bit by bit, Severus increased the tempo of his thrusts. Their moans and grunts of ecstasy mingled together creating a symphony of carnal pleasure. As he started to near his zenith, Severus removed one hand from the bed that he was using to brace himself and wrapped it around Harry's cock that had become a brilliant reddish purple from all the blood that had collected within the organ. Two strokes were all it took to send Harry over the edge, spurting his release onto his stomach. He cried out as his body shuddered, Severus milking his cock for all it was worth. The release caused the muscles in Harry's arse to contract around Severus' prick and a thrust later, Severus stilled and also came, shooting the whitish fluid deep into Harry's body.

Both men collapsed, Severus slipping out and rolling to the side in order to avoid crushing Harry with his weight. Sweat beaded on their faces and bodies as their breathing was quick and shallow. Harry turned his head and looked over to Severus who was staring up at the ceiling. He leaned over and kissed Severus' jaw before rolling back over and out of the bed.

Severus didn't move as Harry collected his clothes and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Severus got up from the breakfast table the next morning he noticed that Harry had not come in to eat. This was unusual as he was a bottomless pit who could shovel food in and never get full. He was probably sleeping in anyway with today being a Saturday and possibly being exhausted from the previous evening's activities.

Harry's absence became more pronounced as the entire weekend passed without a sign of the DADA professor. Some of the other professors also remarked on the strange behavior and wondered if he was sick. No one asked Severus his opinion and he wouldn't have given one even if he had been asked. Why should he care anyway?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning arrived and with it came Harry into the Great Hall for his morning meal. As usual, he arrived late in a flurry of robes, but he pointed avoided sitting next to Severus. He looked the worse for wear as if he'd spent the entire weekend drinking himself into oblivion and Severus observed that instead of the normal, hearty meal, he only ate a bit of toast and a slice of bacon.

That afternoon, Severus set out the usual two glasses of alcohol, but only one was used. It was just as well, as he could always use the extra drink.

The rest of the week was more of the same. A bit of toast, a slice of bacon and a dejected look on his face that spoke of long hours of drinking and few hours of sleep. Severus tried to tell himself he didn't care. Sometimes it worked, but more often than not he kept thinking about Harry. It was true that the less you tried to think about something, the more you would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following Sunday Severus received an unexpected guest. He was returning to his rooms from lunch when he noticed a slender figure with platinum blond hair lounging outside his door. As he approached, the figure straightened up and nodded.

"Hello, Severus."

"Mr. Malfoy."

Severus opened the door to his rooms. "Would you care for a drink?"

Draco followed Severus in. "Yes, thank you."

After both had their drinks and were seated opposite each other, Severus asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company."

"We have a bit of personal matters to clear up. If I recall correctly, I told you I wanted you in sixth year. You made it quite clear that I should not approach you again until after I had finished Hogwarts." He took a sip of his drink to hide the small smirk playing on his face.

Severus looked almost wistful at being reminded of the incident. What had actually happened was that Draco had stripped down in Severus' office and waited for the man to come back from a staff meeting. Draco, lying across Severus' desk, had practically demanded that Severus fuck him right there. He was sent packing back to the Slytherin common rooms with a slap on the bum. Just before he left, Severus made sure to let Draco know that he was welcome back after he completed his schooling.

Snapping back into the current conversation, Severus said, "Yes, I did. What of it?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Severus stood up, setting his glass aside and stood in front of Draco, looming over the man still seated before him. "Very well. Strip." He demanded.

A flare of lust flashed across Draco's grey eyes as he also stood, though slightly shorter than Severus and began to remove his robes and underclothes. When he was finally nude, he did nothing to hide his growing erection. 

Severus glanced up and down the pale body in front of him. "Stand behind the couch and bend over." Draco was quick to comply with the order and the professor pulled a jar out of a cupboard near the bookshelves. 

Looking to see what Severus was doing, bracing himself against the couch with his legs spread, Draco said, "No."

Severus' head snapped around to Draco. "No?" He seemed to stalk towards Draco with a predatory look about him. "I don't really think you are in a position to say 'no'."

Draco stammered, "I - I meant, no preparation. Just slick yourself. I want it hard."

Severus opened his robes, nodding, and pulled out his prick which was already half erect. He slicked himself up, not bothering to even remove his clothes, and stroked himself a few times to bring his cock to full attention. When he was ready, he stood behind Draco, spreading the arse cheeks out of the way with one hand as he guided himself with his other hand to Draco's hole. He pushed the tip in and Draco gasped in response. Setting both his hands on Draco's hip for leverage, he shoved himself in to the hilt as Draco screamed. 

Severus didn't even allow the young man to adjust to his size, but started thrusting hard. Almost right away he managed to brush against Draco's prostate, which caused his screams to fade slightly from those of pain to groans of pleasure. Severus was enjoying the sensation of being surrounded even though it was a little difficult with so little lubrication and no stretching.

Somehow, though, it all seemed wrong. Where there was mindless thrusting should be tender caressing. Where there was whitish, smooth hair and a pale body should be spiky, black hair and a tanned body. _'It's just sex, it's just sex,'_ Severus tried to convince himself. But even in all his pumping and getting closer to his orgasm, it just felt wrong. Wrong? _'It's never felt wrong before.'_ A final thrust and he stilled, coming inside Draco.

He pulled out and waved away the mess on himself with a flick of his hand and tucked himself back into his clothes. Draco was whining from his still bent position, furiously tugging at his own erection that Severus had neglected to take care of. While Severus refilled his glass of scotch and took a sip, Draco came with a drawn out moan, staining the carpet beneath his feet. He straightened up, still using the couch to support himself, and looked over to Severus who had seated himself in his chair by the fire.

"I hope you've satisfied your curiosity. Get out." Severus growled.

Draco took a moment to regain his breath. "Fine. You weren't that great of a shag anyway."

After Draco had left, Severus bent his head into his hands. He never figured that one night with Harry would forever alter his view of sex. He almost felt used and realized that Harry's reticence lately was probably because he felt the same way. As he sat, Severus wondered what to do about both Harry and himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every meal following his time with Draco, Severus sent sideways looks to Harry from his spot at the Head Table. Harry still looked a bit downhearted, but every now and then would catch the Potions Master's eye and raise his eyebrow inquisitively. They followed this odd, silent dance for the remainder of the week until Saturday.

Severus had just sat down for his afternoon tea, when a knock sounded on his door. Cursing the bad timing, he stormed to the door and wrenched it open. 

Harry stood there looking unsure of himself. "Can I come in?"

Severus nodded, at a loss for words, and opened the door widen enough to let the young man enter. He then closed it behind him, clicking the lock into place, to Harry's surprise.

"I have a feeling we do not wish to be disturbed."

Harry nodded. Seating themselves on the couch like that had in the past, with their legs lined up together, Harry asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Severus choked on his tea. What a loaded question, and an insulting one at that. "You need to be more specific if you want an answer to that question."

"I mean, what's happened to you? I was enjoying your company, we shagged, then you ignored me, and now you can't stop looking at me." Harry's hand slipped into Severus' lap, more timid than he had in the past and slipped his fingers around Severus' hand. 

Severus squeezed Harry's hand. "My past is not what I wish to discuss right now, but suffice it to say that you happened."

"What?" Harry looked up at Severus' face in order to detect any hint of mockery as there was none present in the man's voice. He found none.

Severus leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead. "You've affected every life you've come in contact with. Why should I be any different?"

Harry didn't respond, but leaned his head against Severus' shoulder, comforted by the his presence and surprising warmth. They lapsed into a comfortable silence that was neither strained nor heavy. After a time, Severus leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Harry's head. Harry, in turn, squeezed Severus' hand and turned his own head up to kiss the neck, shoulder and jaw in front of him.

Severus squeezed back, his free arm coming from the opposite side of his body to grab onto Harry's shoulder in order to pull him closer. Harry took the hint and turned to face Severus, positioning his body so that he was straddling the taller man's lap while still kissing the exposed skin. The hand that Severus had used to pull Harry closer moved up to the young man's cheek, cupping the rosy skin in the palm of his hand. Harry moaned and leaned into the touch.

Severus rested his forehead against Harry's. He looked into bright, green eyes and said, "Harry."

Harry licked his lips and Severus couldn't help but stretch forward to taste them. The kiss was tender and loving as Harry leaned into it. He opened his mouth when Severus tentatively swiped his tongue across Harry's lips. Severus plunged slowly into the welcoming warmth of the other man's mouth and began to massage the thick muscle inside. 

Both men groaned into the other's mouth. Harry placed his arms around Severus' neck to keep him in place, letting go of his hand in the process. Severus twined his arms around Harry and began to rub up and down his back, at one point, slipping his hands underneath the shirt that had come untucked from Harry's trousers.

The kiss became heated and more demanding the more they tasted - Severus trying to devour Harry and Harry trying to devour Severus, all at the same time.

They broke apart panting and Severus whispered a spell to remove their clothes and pulled Harry over him as he lay back on the couch lengthwise, lining up their bodies. Their erections met, slick with sweat and precome, and Severus canted his hips upwards grinding their bodies together. Again taking the hint and this time taking the lead, Harry rocked against Severus' body as their lips once again met and tongues battled for dominance.

All too soon, they were both coming, groaning, and spilling their seed onto their stomachs. Severus waved away the mess with a flick of his hand as Harry rested his head against Severus' chest, listening to the rapid pulse of his heartbeat. Another flick of his hand conjured a blanket to cover their bodies, warding off the chill of the dungeon room.

From his spot, Harry whispered, "Don't make me leave."

Reaching his head forward, Severus placed a kiss on Harry's head, as his arms tightened around the body above him. "Never again."

Harry smiled and fell asleep surrounded by the warmth of Severus' body.

From that moment forward, Severus needed only one lover and that man was lying on top of him. He also smiled and fell asleep, knowing he loved Harry and was loved in return.

~~The End~~


End file.
